wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Prokurator Alicja Horn/08
Rozdział 8 - Wezmę to - powiedział Drucki, wskazując jubilerowi diadem z pięciu wspaniałych storczyków. Właściciel sklepu spojrzał nań nieufnie: - To jest bardzo drogi klejnot - przestrzegł go. - Drogi? Owszem, wygląda nawet na to. Cóż robić, skoro pan nic ciekawszego poza tym nie ma. Ile? - Cztery tysiące - powiedział obojętnie. - Cztery? Hm... To dużo. - Dużo. Ale warte tego. Sto dwadzieścia cztery szafiry, czterdzieści dwie perły... a oprawa jest szczytem... - Dam trzy pięćset - przerwał Drucki. - Gotówką? - zdumiał się jubiler. - Proszę. Drucki wydobył paczkę banknotów i odliczył. - Szanowny pan każe specjalnie zrobić ozdobne etui? - Nie. Zwykły papierek albo pudełeczko bez firmy. - Szanowny pan chyba nie wstydzi się naszej firmy? - uśmiechnął się jubiler. - Jesteśmy najstarszą i największą firmą jubilerską w Polsce. - Cieszy mnie to i życzę, abyście się stali jeszcze starszą firmą, ale ja chcę mieć pudełko zwykłe. - Jak pan każe. Mieszkanie Załkinda znowu tonęło w kwiatach. Luba kończyła swoją toaletę. W salonie był tylko Załkind i jego krewna, kuzynka Tonia, studentka medycyny, ładna, drobna dziewczyna. Drucki od razu zauważył, że jego wejście musiało przerwać jakąś emocjonującą rozmowę, gdyż Tonia była czerwona i zdradzała wielkie zdenerwowanie, a Załkind miał zjadliwą minę. - NIech pan sobie wyobrazi, kapitanie, że moja kuzynka chce mnie nawrócić na bolszewizm... - Przestań - przerwała Tonia - to pana nie interesuje. Drucki zaprzeczył i z żartobliwą powagą zapewnił ją, że bardzo zajmuje go ta kwestia, i że już sam nieraz myślał nad wstąpieniem do partii komunistycznej. Zjawiła się Luba. W białej, atłasowej sukni wyglądała oszałamiająco. - Kochany kapitanie! - zawołała na jego widok. - Pan pamiętał! - Jakże bym mógł zapomnieć - z oburzeniem zawołał Drucki. - Drogi! Kochany! Muszę pana za to ucałować! Borys! Odwróć się, bo chcę ciebie zdradzić. Bez żenady zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i mocno pocałowała w same usta. - Ach, Toniu! - westchnęła. - Żebyś ty wiedziała, jak on całuje! Załkind śmiał się również, ale niezupełnie szczerze i Drucki zrobił doń oko, jakby mówiąc: - No i opłacało się mnie zapraszać? - Ale! - uderzył się w czoło. - Byłbym zapomniał! Mam coś dla pani Luby. Wydobył pudełko i podał jej. - Boże, jakież to cudne! - zawołała. - Patrz, Tonia! Storczyki! Piękne! Jakie to śliczne teraz umieją robić imitacje! Pan pewno z zagranicy sprowadził, bo tu nie widziałam w żadnym sklepie. Wspaniałe. Diadem przeszedł z kolei do rąk Załkinda. - Oj! Luba!... - Co? - Poczekaj! - podszedł do lampy i krzyknął: - Luba! Co ty za głupstwa gadasz? - Jakie głupstwa? Załkind położył diadem na stole i z groźną miną zwrócił się do Druckiego: - Co pan wyprawia, kapitanie! Jakże tak można? Przecież to oczy z głowy kosztuje! Luba! Oj, ty głupia, głupia! Przecież to prawdziwe kamienie! Luba schwyciła klejnot i rozszerzonymi oczyma oglądała go ze wszystkich stron. - Takie zbytki - wyszeptała w zachwycie - takie zbytki! Boże mój. To co najmniej dwa tysiące kosztuje. - Dwa - przedrzeźniał ją mąż - ausgerechnet dwa? No, to już ja dam trzy i jeszcze na tym zarobię. - Co ty mówisz!... O, Boże... kapitanie! Jaki pan kochany! Drucki śmiał się. - Gdybym wiedział, że tylko jeden dostanę pocałunek, to bym może nie starał się znaleźć... Nie dokończył. Luba chwyciła go za szyję i raz po raz zaczęła całować. Druckiemu zacisnęły się szczęki, nieco zbladł i odsunął ją od siebie. - Ej, Jack - powiedział cicho - niechże pana wszyscy diabli wezmą. Załkind zaśmiał się: - Coooo!... W głosie jego zabrzmiała duma, że ma oto kobietę taką, jakiej drugiej nie znajdziesz na świecie. Luba była w bajecznym usposobieniu. Obecność tych dwóch mężczyzn, i takich mężczyzn, którzy obaj jej pożądali i których obu pożądała ona, napełniała jej serce tak dziwnym i tak mocnym uczuciem. Czuła swoją kobiecość każdym nerwem, promieniowała nią i wiedziała, że jest piękna, jak nigdy. Przy obiedzie pili dużo wina. Bawili się świetnie. Tylko Tonia siedziała cicha i zgaszona. Przytłaczał ją urok Luby, której teraz prawie nienawidziła. Po obiedzie Załkind puścił gramofon. - Dziś wieczorem - powiedział - będzie orkiestra. - Nam wystarczy gramofon - zawołała Luba i pociągnęła Druckiego na środek pokoju. Tańczył z nią, później z Tonią i znowu z Lubą. - Kapitanie - mówiła mu Luba do ucha - może to jest bardzo bezwstydne, co powiem, ale muszę. Czy wie pan, kiedy czułabym się zupełnie szczęśliwa? - No? - Kiedy mogłabym mieć was obu. Borysa i pana. Obu. Ocierała się o niego całym ciałem i Druckiemu kręciło się w głowie. - Luba, dość... To już nad moje siły... Tonia wyszła razem z Druckim. - Czy może mnie pan odwieźć do domu? - zapytała. - Ależ z przyjemnością. Gdy usiedli w taksówce, Tonia wtuliła się w kąt i milczała. - Co pani jest? - zapytał Drucki. Nie odpowiedziała. Wziął ją za rękę, zsunął rękawiczkę i pogłaskał. - Smutno pani? Wyrwała mu rękę, zakryła oczy i zaczęła płakać. Drucki przysunął się do niej, objął ją i przytulił. - Mnie nikt... nie... kocha... - mówiła w szlochu - mnie nikt nie pożąda... Druckiemu zrobiło się żal: - No, cicho... cicho... Podniosła mokrą od łez twarzyczkę i przywarła do jego ust. Dalszy ciąg rozmowy byłby w tych warunkach bezcelowy, toteż obywali się bez niej aż do chwili, gdy auto stanęło. - Chodźmy - wzięła go za rękę. Zaśmiał się: - Muszę panią pożegnać, panno Toniu - próbował bronić się, lecz spojrzawszy w jej oczy zrezygnował. Mieszkała na trzecim piętrze. Drucki nieco speszył się, gdy w przedpokoju eleganckiego mieszkania ukazała się starsza dama. - To moja matka - powiedziała niedbale Tonia, poprawiając włosy przed lustrem. Drucki ukłonił się, na co dama odpowiedziała niechętnym skinięciem głowy. - Niech się pan nie dziwi - wyjaśniła Tonia, wprowadzając go do dużego, ładnego pokoju - moja matka nie bywa uprzejma dla moich znajomych. Napije się pan kawy? - Dziękuję. - Nie?... No to niech pan siada. Moja matka żywi się wciąż moralnością zjełczałej burżuazji. Stara piosenka: ojcowie i dzieci. - No, ale że pozwala pani na... - Na taki tryb życia, jaki jedynie uznaję? Och, na szczęście jestem pełnoletnia. Jeszcze na pana - zaśmiała się - maman tak nie skrzywiła się. Jest pan przyzwoicie ubrany i nie wygląda na komunistę. Żeby pan wiedział, jakie u mnie bywają typy... Tylko niech pan nie wyobraża sobie... Bywają po trzech, po czterech, miewamy takie dyskusje. Plują na dywan, a niedopałki... - Toniu, i bawi panią to wszystko? - Nie bawi - potrząsnęła głową - ale pociąga. Nowi ludzie, nowe, mocne życie... Wiem od Luby, że pan też kocha bujne życie... Stanęła przed nim i zapytała: - Kocha pan Lubę? Zaśmiał się wymijająco. Tonia położyła mu ręce na ramionach. - Ale ona działa na pana. Jej bliskość pana roznamiętnia. O, widziałam to doskonale! - Panno Toniu, jestem jeszcze dość młody, bym odczuwał bliskość każdej młodej i ładnej kobiety. - Czy jestem ładna? - zbliżyła twarz do jego twarzy, ocierając się kolanami o jego kolana. Wziął ją za talię i posadził przy sobie. - Nie, tu nie chcę - oparła się i usiadła mu na kolanach - wiem, że jestem bardzo przeciętnie ładna. Ale mam dla pana radę: niech pan zamknie oczy i wyobrazi sobie, że to jest Luba. Powiedziała to z taką goryczą w głosie, że Drucki zdecydował się na wszystko, co mogło tej małej udowodnić, że i ona jest godna pożądania. Ponieważ zaś Tonia nie dała się zbyć byle jednym czy drugim argumentem, było już po jedenastej, gdy znalazł się na ulicy. Pomimo późnej godziny szedł pieszo. - Psiakrew! - myślał. - Tyle na świecie jest kobiet. Strasznie dużo! Nie mógł jednak stwierdzić w sobie zmartwienia z tego powodu. Gdy przyszedł do "Argentyny", już kilka stolików było zajętych. Swoim zwyczajem przejrzał listę zamówień na stoliki i z radością znalazł na niej nazwisko Łęczyckiego. Zadzwonił telefon. - Odbierz, mała - uśmiechnął się do Teci. - To jakiś profesor - powiedziała, odkładając słuchawkę. - Już drugi raz dzwoni. - Profesor? - Tak. Ale nazwisko mówi niewyraźnie. Dzwonił Karol. NIe ma dziś nic do roboty i chce przyjść do "Argentyny". - Hurra! Czekam! - zawołał Drucki. - Ręczę ci, Karolu, że nie pożałujesz. Ze szczególną werwą zabrał się do przeglądu lokalu. Cieszył się niezmiernie. W przejściu zatrzymał signoritę Fiamettę: - Kaziu! Uważasz, będzie tu dziś mój serdeczny przyjaciel. Bardzo poważny pan. Profesor. Posadzę cię przy jego stoliku i musisz go rozruszać. Rozumiesz? - To nie pojedziemy razem?... - zapytała z zawodem w głosie. - Ach, ty głuptasku! Obiecałem, więc pojedziemy... Jego trzeba tylko rozruszać, żeby mu było wesoło. To stary nudziarz, a chcę, żeby się ubawił i nie naciągaj go, bo to mój przyjaciel. Pamiętaj! - Dam sobie radę - z przekonaniem kiwnęła główką. - I staraj się być... hm... inteligentna, rozumiesz? - Zrobione. Drucki zatarł ręce. Ta mała szelma istotnie była tak sprytna, że niektórzy goście naprawdę wierzyli jej, że jest córką argentyńskiego arystokraty i że ukończyła Sorbonę. Umiała kilkanaście zdań po francusku, które zostawił jej w spadku jakiś egzotyczny dyplomata i operowała tym kapitałem bez zarzutu. Powinna zająć Brunickiego. Drucki sam czekał na niego w hallu. Przy każdym obrocie kołowrotu drzwi odwracał głowę. - Dziś pewno jakie ważne goście będą? - zapytał portier. - Dlaczego? - No, bo pan dyrektor osobiście. W tej chwili weszła Alicja z mecenasem Łęczyckim. Drucki witał ją rozpromieniony. - Jakże się cieszę! - ucałował z szacunkiem jej rękę i kordialnie przywitał się z adwokatem. - "Argentyna" - mówiła Alicja - działa kojąco na nerwy... A przy tym... róże już zwiędły. Służba zdejmowała jej bobry, więc odpowiedział tylko wymownym spojrzeniem i w tym momencie ujrzał w lustrze wchodzącego Brunickiego. Przeprosił Alicję i przywitał profesora serdecznie: - No, brawo! Już zatrzymałem dla ciebie stolik przy samym ringu. Służba! Brunicki zdejmował futro i rozglądał się z pobłażliwym zdziwieniem, z jakim rodzice przyglądają się zabawom dzieci. Wtem spostrzegł utkwione w sobie oczy Alicji i uśmiech na jej twarzy. - Oho! - pomyślał i zapytał zaraz Druckiego, czy nie mógłby go lepiej umieścić gdzieś w kąciku? Może są loże? Drucki był w kłopocie. Nie miał ani jednej wolnej loży. Nadto Alicja, nie wiadomo dlaczego, fiksowała profesora wzrokiem. Wziął go więc pod rękę, wprowadził na salę i póty perswadował, aż Brunicki zgodził się zająć zarezerwowany dla niego stolik. - Owszem, ładnie tu u ciebie - zaopiniował - tylko orkiestra gra zbyt głośno. - Oswoisz się, drogi Karolu, tylko oczywiście musisz nieco poprawić swój humor. Mam zaledwie kilka butelek autentycznego przedwojennego "Benedyktyna"... Czy może wolisz szampana? - Nie, mój drogi - z uśmiechem odparł profesor - skoro już tu jestem, muszę spróbować, co to jest koktajl. - Ależ wybornie! Drucki usiadł obok niego, wybrał z karty koktajl "Old Tonny" i zaczął zaznajamiać profesora z organizacją lokalu. Po chwili na stoliku zjawiły się owoce, czarna kawa i dwa płaskie kieliszki mętnawego płynu o silnym aromacie. Brunicki spróbował i podobało mu się: - Wiesz, że to wcale nie jest złe. Ring zapełnił się tańczącymi. Nagie plecy kobiet połyskiwały bielą ciepła, sztywne gorsety mężczyzn robiły wrażenie sinawych. Panowie Druckiemu przyjaźnie kiwali głowami, panie posyłały mu subtelne uśmiechy lub namiętne spojrzenia. - A teraz, Karolu, wypijemy koktajl mego własnego pomysłu: "Boul_boul". Tu i ówdzie z ogólnego gwaru strzelały wesołe śmiechy, orkiestra przeszła w śpiew refrenu, kolorowe oświetlenie napełniło się gęstym, zdawałoby się, dotykalnym powietrzem. - Mocny, ale dobry - pochwalił profesor - nie znam się na trunkach, ale w tym musi być sporo koniaku. Drucki informował, wskazując różnych panów i panie objaśniał, kto to jest, cieszył się ze zdumienia Brunickiego, że ludzie tak poważni i tak wysoko usytuowani bywają w tego rodzaju lokalach. Wreszcie zobaczył zbliżającą się Kazię i powiedział: - Chyba nie będziesz miał, Karolu, nic przeciw temu, że ta mała tu usiądzie? - Po co? - skrzywił się Brunicki. - To jest jedna z "gwiazd", mistrzyni tanga argentyńskiego, donna Fiametta, vulgo panna Kazia. Miła dziewczyna. Pozwolisz? Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wstał. - Oto signorita Fiametta. Kazia z wdziękiem skinęła głową i wyciągnęła błyszczącą od bransolet rękę. Brunicki, nie mając drogi do odwrotu, przywitał się z nią i wskazał jej fotel: - Proszę bardzo. - Ach - zwróciła się doń Kazia - bardzo mi miło. Co to? Panowie piją koktajl "Muza"? - Nie, proszę pani, to "Boul-boul" - z powagą odpowiedział profesor. Panna Kazia też chciała "Boul-boul", a Drucki, który niecierpliwie zerkał do loży nr 9, nareszcie mógł wstać. - Przyjdę za chwilę - przeprosił. Poszedł do gabinetu i kazał zawołać kwiaciarkę. Poklepał po policzku Tecię, przepisującą rachunki i gdy kwiaciarka weszła, zawołał: - Ma pani coś dla "dziewiątki"? Dziewczyna zrobiła dowcipną minkę: - Już zaniosłam, panie dyrektorze. - Co? Już?... - Myślałam, że pan dyrektor i tak... - Bardzo ci, mała, dziękuję. Jesteś prawie tak domyślna, jak ładna. Dziewczyna bezczelnie patrzyła mu w oczy. - A chociaż wybrałaś coś lepszego? - zapytał. - Najlepsze - powiedziała, nie spuszczając oczu. - Ach, ty szelmo! - nie wytrzymał Drucki, przyciągnął ją ku sobie, pocałował w usta i pędem wybiegł na korytarz. Tecia obrzuciła kwiaciarkę lekceważącym spojrzeniem: - Dlaczego to do "dziewiątki" miała pani wybrać najlepsze kwiaty? Kwiaciarka wydęła wargi: - Nie pani babski interes. Jeszcze mi się każda wtrącać będzie. - Można chyba grzeczniej - zaczerwieniła się panna Tecia. - O! Niby dlaczego grzeczniej? Taka wielka dama? Że do Winklera się przystawia... - Proszę wyjść! - krzyknęła Tecia. Kwiaciarka wzruszyła ramionami i otworzyła drzwi, lecz zatrzymała się na chwilę w progu, by wycelować jadowitą strzałę: - A, że jest pani taka mądra, to powiem pani, w "dziewiątce" siedzi taka, co dyrektor leci na nią na całego. I warto!... Piękna, jak nie wiem co, i wielka dama. Nie taka sobie, za przeproszeniem, co to cip_cip_cip na maszynie. Trzasnęła drzwiami i znikła. - Gadzina! Podła gadzina! - jęknęła panna Tecia. - Och, gdyby mogła w tej szarej sukience wyjść na salę i zajrzeć, kto tam siedzi w tej "dziewiątce". Czy naprawdę tak ładna?... Pewno on tam teraz jest przy niej i "leci na nią na całego"... Rzeczywiście, Drucki siedział przy Alicji i pytał, co się stało z doktorem. - Nudził mnie - powiedziała Alicja. - Biedak! - z prawdziwym żalem westchnął Łęczycki, już nieco zawiany. - Chciałabym zatańczyć - odezwała się niespodziewanie Alicja. Drucki zerwał się. Jego oczy aż nadto dobitnie wyrażały radość. - Nie, jeszcze nie teraz. Grają tango, a ja wolałabym walca. Zwykłego, starego walca. - Ależ rozkaz! Zaraz wydam polecenie! - Nie, nie - zatrzymała go. - Przedtem musimy wypić po kieliszku wina. - Z rozkoszą. - Brak umiejętności tańca - filozoficznie zauważył Łęczycki - jest nie do powetowania. Cóż, kiedy ja absolutnie nie mam poczucia rytmu! - Dziwi pana zapewne - zwróciła się do Druckiego Alicja - że zdobyłam się na odwagę? Sama sobie się dziwię, ale tak dawno nie tańczyłam... Pijmy!... Miała dziś w oczach szczególne błyski i ruchy bardziej ożywione, niż zwykle. - Pan ma szalone powodzenie u kobiet - rzuciła lekko. - Zdaje się, że tak - powiedział po chwili namysłu. - Przypuszczam - mówiła - że niewiele w życiu spotkał pan takich, które pana nie chciały? Drucki podniósł brwi: - Nie, takich nie spotykałem wcale - powiedział z przekonaniem. - Nie zbywa panu na skromności. - Myli się pani. Stykam się bowiem tylko z takimi kobietami, które chcą, bym je zdobył. A inne... mijają mnie. Przechodzą obok. Nie istnieję dla nich, a one nie istnieją dla mnie. Gdy ktoś szuka w lesie malin, nie dostrzega kwiatów i odwrotnie. Po prostu - nie dostrzega. Gdy wróci, a zapytamy go: - czy też dużo było kwiatów? - Odpowie: - bardzo dużo malin. - Nie o to mi chodzi - przechyliła głowę Alicja - pytałam, czy zbierając maliny, nie zapragnął pan kwiatów, których zdobyć nie udało się panu? - Widywałem je z daleka, ale nie zatrzymywałem się przy nich, bo one tego nie chciały. Ich zapach ściąga motyle lub pracowite pszczoły. A ja jestem - trutniem. Nic na to nie odpowiedziała, lecz gdy zagrano walca i schodzili na salę, zapytała: - Dlaczego zatem pan mnie nie ominął? - Bo... bo i pani obok mnie nie przeszła. Ujął mocno jej kibić i zawirowali wśród kilkunastu innych par. Czuł ją każdym nerwem i każdym mięśniem. Zapach jej włosów i skóry napełniał jego nozdrza. Jego ramię prężyło się pod ciężarem tak pięknego, giętkiego ciała, w którym - wiedział - krew też szybszym musiała uderzać pulsem. - Nie mogliśmy się minąć - wyrzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby - byłoby to szaleństwem... Podniosła ku niemu płonące oczy i z wolna rozchyliła wargi. Kusiła go, prowokowała i oboje doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Przycisnął ją tak do siebie, że czuł wyraźnie wypukłe piersi, wznoszone szybkim, przyspieszonym oddechem. Nie protestowała, nie odsunęła się od niego. Drucki zbladł, w skroniach łomotał mu puls, nozdrza się rozdęły. Gdyby mógł myśleć teraz nie o niej, zdziwiłby się sam sobie, że tańczy i nie traci rytmu. - Prawda? - szeptał. - Prawda? Nasze drogi musiały się skrzyżować... Orkiestra przestała grać i stanęli w środku ringu. Drucki klaskał wraz z innymi i znowu zaczęli tańczyć. - Tak... - przerywanym głosem powiedziała Alicja. - Naturalnie... Po to się skrzyżowały... bym... mogła pana obdarzyć wrażeniem... jakiego pan jeszcze nie miał... - Moja... moja... - wpił się oczyma w jej oczy. - Nie - potrząsnęła głową - nie pana. - Musisz! - Nie! Właśnie chcę, bym była tą jedyną kobietą, obok której pan przejść musi, chociaż nie chce. - Niech pani mnie nie drażni - ściągnął brwi Drucki. - Bo?... - Bo nie należę do tych, z którymi można to robić bezkarnie. - Urodzony zwycięzca? - zapytała prawie ironicznie. - Pogromca? - Tak! Po stokroć tak! I nie ujdzie mi pani... Sama to pani wie... Musisz... musisz... Przecież widział jej wspaniałe oczy, i ich zachwyt, i pożądanie. - Musisz... Zaśmiała się: - Żałuję bardzo, ale nie uważam, bym musiała. - A jednak pani dziś przyszła, jednak tańczy pani ze mną, jednak pociągam panią mocniej niż inni, niż tysiące innych. Niech pani nie kłamie, pani wie, że nie potrafi... Orkiestra umilkła. Przy wyjściu z ringu zapanował tłok. Posuwali się z wolna i tak znaleźli się obok stolika Brunickiego. Profesor siedział sam. Widocznie Kazia poszła się przebrać, a raczej rozebrać do swego tańca. Niespodziewanie dla Druckiego Alicja przystanęła i z uśmiechem skłoniła się profesorowi. Ten, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić, zerwał się i również ukłonił. - Pan profesor mnie nie poznaje - swobodnie powiedziała Alicja. - Jestem dawną pańską słuchaczką... W kącie sali powstał jakiś krzyk i tumult. Do Druckiego przecisnął się kelner i gwałtownie żądał jego interwencji. Cóż miał robić? Awantura w kącie wzmagała się... - Przepraszam państwa na jedną sekundę - zawołał. - Drogi Karolu, może będziesz tak dobry i odprowadzisz panią do loży. - Ależ naturalnie - zgodziła się Alicja. - Niech pan idzie. - Pan profesor nie przypomina mnie sobie, a ja winnam mu wdzięczność, i to dwukrotnie... - Istotnie, nie przypominam - tłumaczył się Brunicki. - Nazywam się Hornowa. Pan profesor niedawno był tak uprzejmy, że udzielił informacji o moim nieszczęsnym mężu, Pawle. - Aha!... Tak, tak... przypominam sobie. Tak... biedak. - A drugi tytuł do mojej wdzięczności - ciągnęła Alicja - to pańskie piękne wykłady, które tak wzbogaciły mój umysł. O, to już dawne czasy. Pan profesor może sobie przypomni, gdy mu powiem swoje ówczesne, panieńskie nazwisko: Żerańska... - Aha - uprzejmie skłonił się profesor - no, oczywiście, panna Żerańska. Naturalnie pamiętam. W rzeczywistości nie pamiętał wcale. Odprowadził Alicję i wracając na dół, nagle przystanął: - Żerańska... No... tak... Żerańska... Nie miał pamięci do nazwisk, ale to przecież z jakiegoś powodu musiało mu się wgryźć w pamięć... Żerańska. Gdy zajął miejsce przy swoim stoliku, signorita Fiametta już tańczyła, a w loży na górze ujrzał Druckiego. Brunicki kazał sobie podać jeszcze jeden koktajl i zanurzając w nim słomkę znowu się zastanowił: - Żerańska?... Drucki siedział przy Alicji milczący. - Cóż - zapytała - nie zaaranżuje pan dziś zabawy? - Owszem. - Coś nowego? - Nie. Koty. Alicja przymrużyła oczy: - Jest pan lakoniczny. - Pani woli gadatliwość? - Dyrektorze - przechylił się do nich mecenas Łęczycki - robicie państwo wrażenie, jak byście się pokłócili, czy co u licha? Dajcie spokój! - Przeciwnie, mecenasie - błysnął oczyma Drucki - pogodziliśmy się. Alicja podniosła kieliszek. - Wypijmy. Pan Winkler pogodził się z... losem. - Wypijmy - ostrzegawczym tonem powiedział Drucki. - Pani Alicja, bogini losu, sama się z nim nie pogodzi! - Nic nie rozumiem - oświadczył Łęczycki. - Ja też - uciął Drucki i wstał. - Pan odchodzi? - zapytała Alicja. - Nie. Broń Boże. Tylko wychodzę - położył akcent na ostatnie słowo. - Nie wiem, czy panu dzisiaj udadzą się koty. - Dlaczego? - Miałam wrażenie, że stracił pan humor. Drucki zatrzymał się: - Pani jako dziecko musiała przepadać za zabawkami, a raczej za psuciem ich. Potrząsnęła głową: - Nigdy nie lubiłam zabawek i dlatego właśnie je psułam. Lekceważyłam zabawki. - Dziękuję pani - skłonił się z ironicznym uśmiechem. - Nie pan powinien dziękować - powiedziała lekko podrażnionym tonem. - Więc nie uważa mnie pani za... - Niech pan już idzie - przerwała - publiczność zacznie się nudzić. Spojrzał na nią i z wyrzutem zapytał: - Jeszcze jedno. Pozwoli mi pani odprowadzić ją do domu? - Proszę - odparła bez wahania. Zbiegł ze schodów. Jego zjawienie się w środku ringu sala przyjęła hucznymi brawami. Mówił. Alicja oparła głowę o framugę loży i słuchała. Oczywiście, był zawsze ten sam. Z każdej nuty jego niskiego głosu, z każdego ruchu bił żywioł. Nieodparty żywioł. Przyroda zaklęła w tym człowieku jedną ze swych najbardziej tajemniczych sił: życie! Bije z niego jak gejzer. Ogarnia, zatapia... Powiodła oczami po sali. Kobiety... Ich wzrok nie wymagał klucza do odczytania treści pragnień... Brał je... Co by to było, gdyby nagle jakąś mocą zniweczyć u ludzi wszystkie ośrodki hamujące, wzgląd na przyzwoitość, na cnotę, na moralność, na jutro... Co by one wszystkie zrobiły?... Alicja przymknęła oczy. Tak, oto biegną ku niemu, otaczają gęstą, drgającą masą ciał, prężących się pożądaniem... setki ramion splątują się w sieć, setki piersi rzęzi pragnieniem, chłoną go swoją kobiecością... Natura układa je w ofiarny stos przed tym mężczyzną, podświadoma potęga zachowania gatunku, prawo doboru naturalnego... Wybierają właśnie tego samca, bo jest najbardziej męski... Selekcja... Instynkt wszechwiedzący zmusza je, te swoje ślepe narzędzia, do szukania w nim ojca ich potomstwa... A ona sama?... Alicja drgnęła. Przeraźliwe - "Miauuuuu..."! rozległo się wśród ciszy. Drugie, trzecie, dziesiąte... Nizały się na dyskretną melodię orkiestry namiętnym wołaniem. - Miauuu... miauuu... Przetarła czoło i nalała sobie wina. Mecenas Łęczycki miauczał z pasją; jego ochrypły od alkoholu głos drażnił nieznośnie. Drucki na dole z powagą dyrygował. Profesor Brunicki, splótłszy ręce na piersiach, śmiał się: jego binokle nieco się przekrzywiły, nadając mu tragikomiczny wygląd. - Mecenasie - pociągnęła go za rękaw - niechże pan da spokój! - A bo co? - oderwał się od parapetu. - Dosyć! Wydobywa pan z siebie tony lwa, ale dosyć. - Wspaniała zabawa, pyszna! - Niech pan mi lepiej przysunie kawę. Tymczasem orkiestra po burzliwych brawach zagrała jakiegoś "foxa" i Drucki zjawił się na górze. - Niech pan nie siada - powstrzymała go Alicja. - Idziemy. Odpowiedział uśmiechem. Łęczycki uregulował rachunek i zeszli do westybulu. - I moje futro - kiwnął Drucki. - Pan dyrektor wychodzi? - podbiegł zdumiony kasjer. - Tak, ale wkrótce wracam. Niech pan czeka na mnie z kasą. Hrabiemu Posznickiemu z czwartej loży można rachunek zapisać. Do widzenia. - Uszanowanie panu dyrektorowi. Na dworze uderzył ich ciepły powiew wiatru. Ulica była sucha, wysoko na niebie lśnił księżyc. - Pójdziemy pieszo - orzekła Alicja. - Co? - przeraził się mecenas. - Ja pójdę pieszo, a pan Winkler mnie odprowadzi. Pan, mecenasie, oczywiście jedzie do domu. Dobrej nocy. Podała mu rękę. Mecenas widocznie przyzwyczajony był do bezapelacyjnych postanowień Alicji, gdyż nie oponował. Wsiadł do najbliższego auta i mijając ich, powiewał swoim melonikiem. - Zauważyła pani, że wiosna daje się odczuć nie tylko wzrostem temperatury? - Tak. W powietrzu jest jakaś miękkość - powiedziała swobodnie. - Nie mówiłem o zewnętrznych, o zachodzących zewnątrz nas zmianach w naturze - uśmiechnął się. Alicja spojrzała nań przelotnie. - Czy pan jest takim... barometrem? - Bo ja wiem... W danym wypadku może to być niepewne. - Co? - Że wiosna idzie. - Dlaczego? Wystarczy, jeżeli pan spojrzy na kalendarz. - Mówiła pani o barometrze. Otóż, jako żeglarz, włóczęga i w ogóle człowiek dobrze obznajomiony z kompasem wiem, że ten przyrząd nie zawsze wskazuje północ. Czasem strzałka zwraca się ku najbliższemu przedmiotowi metalowemu. Alicja zaśmiała się: - Barometr też się myli? - Wszystko możliwe. - No, to jest bardzo zły barometr, jeżeli we mnie przeczuwa wiosnę. Mam, proszę pana, dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Bliżej do jesieni. - Nie - zaprzeczył - jesień jest okresem zamierania wiosny, która wyżyła się w lecie. A panią wiosna zawładnęła. To nic, że ją pani opancerza... - Wie pan co, znałam panny, które do lat siedemdziesięciu strzegły swojej wiosny. Nie przekonał mnie pan. - W nich wiosna jest, tylko zsiadła się, jak kwaśne mleko. Ale przecież jest. - Oryginalne ma pan poglądy. - To nie są moje poglądy, proszę pani. Tak zdawało mi się w tej chwili. Możliwe, że jest zupełnie inaczej. Skręcili w Mokotowską i szli w milczeniu. - Dlaczego mnie pan chciał odprowadzić? - Bo dobrze mi z panią tak, jak i pani dobrze jest ze mną. Nie odpowiedziała. Gdyby teraz pozwoliła sobie na jedno słowo, nie umiałaby powiedzieć innego niż to, które oddawałoby ją w niewolę. Alicja umiała panować nad wrażeniami chwili. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że obok tego człowieka nie mogłaby utrzymać swojej niezależności. Nie wiedziała jeszcze dobrze, dlaczego odczuwa w nim pierwiastek jakby przyrodzonej władzy, władzy podświadomej, lecz nie mniej zaborczej, jednak wiedziała, że nią nie owładnie. Szedł obok, zamyślony i spokojny. - Pan jest niepodobny do wielu swoich rodaków. Ameryka nie zdołała wywrzeć na panu swego okropnego standardowego piętna. - Jestem z całego świata - powiedział przed siebie. - Dużo pan podróżował? - Dużo. - No, niechże pan coś o tym powie - zawołała niecierpliwie. - Nie. I panią i mnie teraz inne sprawy zajmują. Chyba nie zależy pani, bym ją... bawił? - Nie. - Pani jest prokuratorem. - Podprokuratorem. - Dlaczego pani tak przykry zawód obrała? - Zależy panu na odpowiedzi? - Tak. - Więc... z zemsty. - Z zemsty? Na kim pani się mści? - Na... sobie... Zresztą, czy to nie wszystko jedno. Wymagałoby to długich komentarzy. - Dobrze. Opowie mi to pani jutro. - Ani jutro, ani pojutrze... Nigdy. Nie zobaczymy się więcej. Spojrzał na nią surowo: - Nieprawda - powiedział twardo. Alicji serce uderzyło mocniej. Oczywiście, nieprawda! Zobaczą się jutro, pojutrze, i następnego dnia, i co dzień... - Prawda - odezwała się spokojnie - nie przyjdę więcej do "Argentyny". - Ależ to nonsens! - oburzył się. - Przecież pani sama będzie tego żałowała! Odwróciła głowę. - Czyż nie, czyż nie? - nalegał. - To jest obojętne - powiedziała zimno. Nagłym ruchem chwycił ją pod rękę: - Nie zrobi pani tego, nie wolno pani ani wobec mnie, ani wobec siebie. Ściskał tak mocno jej rękę, że uczuła ból i powiedziała stanowczo: - Proszę, niech pan mnie puści. Opamiętał się. Na wschodzie niebo szarzało. Dochodzili właśnie do Politechniki. - Nie będę widywała pana - zaczęła Alicja - kierując się pobudkami wyłącznie egoistycznymi. Powiem panu szczerze... Uwaga! - krzyknęła nagle i odskoczyła na środek ulicy. Było już jednak za późno. Ciężka, żelazna laska spadła na jego głowę. Skulona czarna postać rzuciła mu się z tyłu pod nogi, z przodu otrzymał silne uderzenie pięścią między oczy i nie minęła sekunda, a leżał na chodniku. Trzeci drab przystawił Alicji długi nóż do piersi: - Tylko cichutko, sikorko, cichutko, bo tak pomacam, że no! Alicja nie krzyknęła. Widziała, że Winkler leży nieruchomo. Dwie postacie nad nim czujnie wyprostowane nasłuchiwały. - No, jazda! - ostrym szeptem zawołał drab, stojący przy niej - zabierać frajerowi forsę, taka wasza mać! Na co czekacie! Jazda! Obaj tamci pochylili się nad leżącym i nagle stała się rzecz dziwna. Jeden z nich wyleciał ogromnym łukiem w górę i grzmotnął o jezdnię, jak wór z piaskiem. W tejże chwili drugi wywinął nogami kozła w powietrzu i znalazł się na ziemi obok Winklera. Sekunda i zerwał się, lecz trzymany w pasie przez Winklera. Opryszek z nożem, pilnujący dotychczas Alicji, jednym susem dopadł ich. - Uwaga! - krzyknęła Alicja i odetchnęła, widząc, że Winkler zorientował się i zasłonił przed ciosem trzymanym w ramionach drabem. Przelotnie rzuciła okiem na trzeciego. Ten dźwignął się z trudem i pełzł na czworakach w stronę parkanu placu wyścigowego. Na jezdni pozostała laska. Nie namyślając się, porwała ją i zamierzywszy się oburącz, chciała uderzyć tego, który właśnie usiłował dotrzeć nożem do ramienia Winklera. Pewna była ciosu, jednakże zaszło coś niespodziewanego: Winkler rzucił trzymanego w objęciach draba na jego towarzysza i cios żelaznej laski ugodził w rękę trzymającą nóż. Napastnicy porwali się z ziemi i zaczęli uciekać. Spojrzała na Winklera. Śmiał się. - Strasznie dawno nie miałem nic w tym rodzaju - w jego głosie zadźwięczała jakby ulga. Po twarzy spływała mu krew. Kołnierz futra zwisał żałośnie, prawie zupełnie urwany. Uważnie obejrzała laskę i rzuciła ją na chodnik. - Że też nikt nie nadszedł - powiedziała spokojnie, otrzepując rękawiczki. Drucki ocierał chusteczką krew. - Owszem - zaprzeczył. - Widziałem dwóch przechodniów w wylocie ulicy Śniadeckich, ale widocznie woleli nie wtrącać się do nie swoich spraw. Torebki pani nie zrabowali? - Nie. - Chodźmy zatem. Szli w milczeniu. Alicja sama nie była tchórzem. Toteż jeżeli jej tak bardzo ten Winkler zaimponował, to nie odwagą, lecz swą niesłychaną przytomnością umysłu, no i zręcznością. Jego mózg, zmysły i mięśnie znajdować się musiały od lat w zażyłej współpracy, działały tak sprawnie i tak błyskawicznie. - Nie uważa pani - przerwał jej rozmyślania - że należałoby jednak dać znać policji? - Oczywiście. Zatelefonuję z domu. W tej dzielnicy dotychczas podobne napady nie zdarzały się. - Myślę, że się nie powtórzą. - Czy pan przypuszcza, że specjalnie chodziło o napad na pana? - Skądże - zaśmiał się. - Z nikim nie mam tu żadnych porachunków, a większych sum przy sobie nie noszę. Poza tym, gdyby ci biedacy wiedzieli, z kim będą mieli do czynienia - błysnął ku niej oczyma - przypuszczam, że dobraliby jeszcze sobie dwóch, trzech towarzyszy. - Tak - powiedziała - ładnie pan to zrobił. Tu mieszkam... Wejdzie pan do mnie na górę, przemyję panu ranę. - Dobrze. Poprawił kołnierz. - Widzi pani - uśmiechnął się, gdy minęli zaspanego stróża - wbrew wszystkiemu przecież będę u pani. - Proszę zachowywać się cicho - odpowiedziała, wpuszczając go do przedpokoju. - Niech pan zdejmie futro. Zapaliła światło i spostrzegła bladość jego twarzy. - Co panu? - przestraszyła się. - Nie, nic. Tylko... może pani pomogłaby mi zdjąć... coś w karku. Trudno mi lewą ręką... - Zaraz. Ostrożnie ściągnęła z niego futro. Całe wewnątrz zalane było krwią. Nad lewym ramieniem nóż przebił frak i tędy się sączyła. Trzeba było zdjąć frak, kołnierzyk, kamizelkę i koszulę. Przeprowadziła go do łazienki, pomogła się rozebrać, przyniosła bandaż i jodynę. Rana nie sięgała, na szczęście, zbyt głęboko, lecz była szeroka i bolesna. O wiele bardziej niepokoiła się o tę nad skronią. Tu skóra była starta od uderzenia na przestrzeni kilku centymetrów, lecz mogła być uszkodzona i czaszka. - Tu boli? - pytała, naciskając okolice rany końcami palców - a tu?... a tu?... - Nie, nie boli. Trochę mi szumi we łbie, ale głowę mam twardą. - Obandażuję panu głowę. - Nie. Dziękuję. Krew nie idzie, to i dobrze. - Może kieliszek koniaku? - Dziękuję pani. Proszę mi tylko pozwolić chwilę posiedzieć. - Może położyłby się pan? - Broń Boże! Krzątała się chwilę, uprzątając pokrwawione kawałki waty i myjąc ręce. Potem usiadła naprzeciw niego na brzegu wanny. Teraz dopiero przyszło jej na myśl, że oto on jest tutaj, z obandażowanym torsem, z muskularnymi ramionami, że przed chwilą dotykała jego nagiej skóry, brązowej, gładkiej i lśniącej. Jakże wspaniale sklepiona pierś!... I szyja smukła, a mocna, jak dąb... Miał oczy przymknięte i półuśmiech na ustach. I czemu, czemu... teraz nie powie jej: - położę się, a ty mnie pielęgnuj, klęknij przy łóżku... zostanę tu z tobą i tylko dla ciebie... wyłącznie... W niezasłonięte okno uderzył pierwszy promień różowawy i żółtawy. Otworzył oczy i wstał: - Przepraszam panią. Ubiorę się. - Pomogę panu. - Dziękuję. Dam sobie radę. Bardzo dziękuję. - Cóż znowu, chyba się pan nie wstydzi? - Wstydzę się - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Ale, niechże pan da spokój. Jestem tylko samarytanką. Pomogła mu się ubrać w koszulę, która tymczasem obeschła, jednak w końcu musiała zostawić go samego, gdyż i dolną część koszuli należało ulokować na odpowiednim miejscu. Tymczasem kilkoma szpilkami przypięła kołnierz do futra. - Koniecznie musi pan wezwać lekarza - powiedziała, gdy wyszedł do przedpokoju. - Dobrze. Ale ja panią też o coś poproszę. NIech pani zostawi mnie zawiadomienie policji. Wolałbym, by nazwisko pani nie było w to wmieszane. - Ależ dlaczego? - Ze względu na pani stanowisko i na porę, o której nas napadnięto. - Jak pan chce. - Więc dobrze? Dziękuję pani i do widzenia, do jutra. - Nie. - Gdybym temu "nie" miał wierzyć, nie wyszedłbym stąd w ogóle. - Uwierzy pan wtedy, gdy już pan wyjdzie. Potrząsnął głową, syknął z bólu, roześmiał się, pocałował ją w rękę i wyszedł. Alicja oparła się ramieniem o drzwi i zacisnęła palce. Słyszała jego kroki na schodach. Czemu nie wraca?! Boże, czemu nie wraca?! Omal nie sięgnęła ręką do zatrzasku, by wybiec za nim, by krzyknąć... Pohamowała się. Przypomniała sobie nagle pewną głupią scenę z filmu, gdzie naiwna dziewczyna stoi przy drzwiach, wsłuchując się w kroki odchodzącego. To wystarczyło do oprzytomnienia. Założyła łańcuch i zgasiła światło. Nie położy się spać, już późno. Wzięła kąpiel, ubrała się w suknię biurową i zabrała się do przeglądania akt sprawy Szermana o przemyt tytoniu. Tak zastała ją Józefowa, która przyszła ze śniadaniem. - Czy panna Julka już obudzona? - zapytała Alicja. - Już się myje, proszę pani. - To dobrze. Śniadanie zjadły razem. - Źle dziś wyglądasz, Alu - mówiła Julka - oczy masz smutne i jesteś blada. - Nic mi nie jest, kochanie. No, ale na ciebie czas. Odwiozę cię do szkoły. Julka bardzo chciała zapytać, co się dzieje z doktorkiem, lecz intuicja jej mówiła, że lepiej tego tematu nie poruszać. Alicja odwiozła ją taksówką do gimnazjum i kwadrans po ósmej była już w sądzie. Miała tego dnia masę roboty i na dobitek konferencję u prokuratora Martynowicza. Pomimo to nie mogła pozbyć się myśli o Winklerze. - Wypada jednak dowiedzieć się o jego zdrowie. Wreszcie koło czwartej zadzwoniła do "Argentyny". Jakiś męski głos poinformował ją, że pan dyrektor nigdy o tej porze nie bywa, natomiast może jest u siebie w "Bristolu". Tu w centrali powiedziano jej, że owszem, pan Winkler jest w swoim pokoju i połączono. Odezwał się wesoły głos kobiecy. Może to pomyłka? - Czy to numer pana dyrektora Winklera? - Tak - odpowiedział głos - czy mam poprosić? I nie czekając na odpowiedź, głos zawołał: - Do ciebie jakaś pani... Alicja szybko odłożyła słuchawkę, odsunęła aparat, poprawiła kołnierz sukni i otworzyła następną teczkę z aktami. - Aha... Sprawa Fabiana i Marianny, małżonków Jaczków, o kradzież weksli... Ciemno już było i trzeba było zapalić lampę. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn